1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to microwave heating and utensils for producing seared and browned surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooking with microwave energy involves the high frequency oscillatory movement of the molecules in a load to cause heating by molecular friction. The frequency of the microwave energy is in excess of 300 MHz and the waves have wavelengths in the order of 1 meter to 1 millimeter in the electromagnetic energy spectrum. Materials heated with microwave energy have varying dielectric constant characteristics which produces a varying heating pattern. Various devices have evolved for providing seared and browned surfaces in microwave cooking. Examples of such devices may be had by referring to U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,857,009, issued Dec. 24, 1974 to G. H. MacMaster et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In addition, reference is made to copending patent applications Ser. Nos. 554,861 filed Mar. 3, 1975 and Ser. No. 562,745 filed Mar. 27, 1975 both by G. H. MacMaster et al. and also assigned to the present assignee. All of the foregoing searing and browning devices will be utilized in combination with microwave heating apparatus. Storage of the searing and browning means can become a problem and efficient storage of such means is desirable.